


Save his smile

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Keith is head over heels in love with Lance, Klanceweek2k16, Lance is too beautiful, M/M, Pining, RIP Keith, Surfer!Lance, Team Voltron needs a free day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith wants to protect Lance's smile and finds his answer at the beach. Starring an awkward Keith, Surfer Lance and Hunk playing a giant ice berg.</p><p>Lance caresses the wood gently. His eyes turn soft as he speaks. “My big brother taught me how to build a board.” He laughs softly. “I always messed it up though. I wasn't patient enough to do it right." He taps on the wood and looks at Keith with a sad smile that knocks the breath out of Keith lungs.</p><p>“Who would have thought that I would build a surf board in space though.”</p><p>He laughs at that but Keith can tell that Lance is faking it. He always can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save his smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Klanceweek 2k16 prompt: Free day. I know I am late but this turned into a monster! Also english is not my first language so I am sorry if I messed something up!

Lance slams down his bowl of space Goo with a disgusted look on his face.

“Dude, don’t we have anything else? This goo is an insult to my beautiful body!”, he screams while throwing his hands in the air. Hunk raises his shoulders, mouth stuffed with green alien slime food.

“We haven’t been on a planet with eatable food in a while.”, Pidge signs and pushes her bowl away. Keith stares down at his food. He doesn’t really mind it. Sure it’s not delicious but at least they have something to eat.

He looks at Shiro who scolds Lance as he starts to play with the goo.

“Seriously, we need a day off.”, whines Lance and slumps in his seat. Keith makes a face and turns slowly to look at Allura. He was right. The look on her face is at the same time fierce and understanding. It will forever be a mystery to him how she can be so tough and caring at the same time.

“The universe needs Voltron. You can’t just take a day off. I know it’s hard but we need to stay strong. Zarkon can attack anytime.”

Lance groans and seems to sink even further down into his chair.

“I know, I know Defenders of the Universe. We have to kick Zarkons butt.” Keith almost laughs at the face Lance makes. His pouting face is adorable. Not that he would say anything like that.

“You could go to the training deck if you are that bored.”

Yes that is better. This sounds more like Keith, the rival. He can see the way Lance’s eyebrows twitch at that.

“Nah, Keith my buddy that is your thing. Running around fighting robots. I save my energy for the real deal.”

Pidge pinches the bridge of her nose, already annoyed about the fight that will surely come after a comment like that. Keith opens his mouth, ready to tell Lance that he wouldn’t stand a chance if Zarkon attacked right now, but Lance doesn’t let him say anything.

Instead he jumps from his chair with a bright grin on his face.

“Besides I have better things to do.”

Keith is so confused he forgets to close his mouth. Since when does Lance do anything productive? Pidge also looks puzzled and sends Hunk a questioning look. Hunk is too distracted by his food goo to notice the weird atmosphere in the room.

“Princess.”

Lance bows and blows Allura a goodbye kiss with a face that should probably look seductive and leaves the room.

Shiro’s worried eyes follow him until Lance has left the room. And he has every right to be worried. Keith remembers the last time Lance was bored and decided that it would be good to do something to help them bond as a group.

 

_A few month ago:_

Since the Altean had nothing like movies Lance thought it would be great to enact a famous earth movie as a play. Lance chose what he called “The ultimate romance blockbuster” but honestly Keith doubted that a movie which included Hunk playing a giant ice berg could be any good.

“Of course I, the most handsome of all the paladins, will play the lead.”, Lance declared proudly, puffing out his chest in pride.

“Well, technically Shiro is the most handsome but he doesn't have time for your childish plays.”

Lance almost seemed to deflate at Pidge's comment and Keith couldn't hold back a snort.

“Oh come on Pidge! This will be fun! And you get to play the second lead!”

At that the devilish smile on Pidge face faded.

“What the hell? No way!”

“Yes way! You are a girl! You have to play this role!”

Hunk stood behind them covered in a white sheet with holes for his eyes. He looked more like a well feed ghost then an ice berg. “Guys! Stop fighting, please!”

Keith had followed the conversation with crossed arms. To be honest he didn't want to participate in Lance's play at all but he was willing to try if it was for team-bonding. And because Lance had asked him with this enthusiastic smile on his face which was hard to resist.

“I think Pidge would make a great director.”, Keith said and suddenly all eyes were on him.

Lance blinked at that and opened his mouth but before he could say anything Pidge interfered.

“But you know what this means right? You will have to play the other lead.”

Keith arms fell at this comment. He hadn't thought about that at all. He looked at Lance readying himself for whatever mean comment would come from his mouth but Lance was strangely silent. Instead he scratched his head and looked the other way. Was he embarassed?

“Well I think Keith will do too.”

The grin on Pidge face was dangerous and even though Keith could only see his eyes it seemed like Hunk was also amused. Just what was going on?

“But you will play the girl!”, Lance screamed and pointed at him, face still flushed.

Keith snapped out of it at that.

“What? Why do I have to play the girl!”

“Because I'm taller!”, Lance declared with a smug grin on his face and crossed his arms.

“That is ridiculous! Obviously I'm manlier than you and your noodle arms!”

Lance gasped at that and closed the distance between them.

“Excuse me but I'll have you known that my arm muscles are better than yours!”

Okay so to be honest Keith knew that Lance didn't have noodle arms. He saw how Lance had improved while training. He saw his lean muscles when Lance stretched his arms over his head after a tough set at the training deck (The few times he actually came to train with Keith and wore nothing but sweats and a stupid white tank top.)

Lance was definitely not as buff as Keith but Keith still admired those well toned abs he saw when Lance tank top revealed his dark skin as he stretched.

“Prove it then!”, Keith retorted instead and shrugged out of his jacket, ready to fight Lance.

“Actually, I think it would be better if Keith played the girl.”

Keith turned to look at Pidge in horror. “How could you! I had your back right now and you betray me like that?” Pidge raised her shoulders.

“So.”, Keith could _hear_ the grin in Lance voice, “I think you will make a pretty girl, Keith.”

Keith could feel the heat creeping on his face. He told himself that it was simply anger, not because Lance had called him pretty. He swallowed his anger and pride and let out a breath. “Okay let's get this over with.”

The next thing he knew was that he was standing on a box with Lance pressed against his back. “Okay now take his arms and spread them.”, said Pidge whith a big grin.

Keith flinched as he felt Lance take his arms and spread them to both sides.

“This is ridiculous.”, he said.

Lance laughed and Keith could feel the puff of air on his neck which did NOT make him shiver at all. Pidge and Hunk giggling in the background didn't make this any better.

“Just close your eyes and let me do this.”

Lance was too close, he was speaking right into Keith's ear and Keith had a really hard time hiding what this did to him. He could feel Lance's body heat seeping into his back. Why did he take off his jacket? They were close enough that Keith could feel Lance chest moving with every breath he took.

Keith heart was beating too fast in his chest. He was embarrassed but also … excited? It was unusual for Lance to take the lead and be serious. Keith closed his eyes. He was aware of Lance large hands on his arms, slipping from his elbows all the way down to his hands.

Keith begged to god or whatever existence was in charge that Lance wouldn't notice the goosebumps spreading all over his skin. The way Lance touched him was gentle almost as if he was afraid of scaring Keith away, almost as if he was enjoying this as much as Keith did.

Lance removed his hands from Keith arms and Keith stayed like that. Lance said something that he didn't hear because suddenly he felt those large hands at his waist. He felt Lance's fingers too hot on his skin where his shirt had shifted with his movement.

“What the hell do you think your doing?!”, he screamed and tried to turn around.

“Dude, chill!”

Keith noticed that it had been a stupid idea to turn around because now his face was way to close to Lance's. His heart was pounding in his ears, Lance was holding his shoulders to prevent them from falling and Keith flinched at the touch. Too close. Their noses were almost touching. Keith could see Lance eyelashes dusting over his cheek as he blinked in surprise. And then two things happened at once. One: Keith noticed that Lance was also flustered which did nothing to calm him down. Two: He had a crush on Lance.

His eyes darted down to Lance's lips. He wanted to kiss him. He also wanted to punch himself for thinking so. So he did the only logical thing: He pushed Lance away from him. Lance's mouth formed a surprised “O” as he fell from the box with an undignified yelp. Keith turned around and ran out of the room with his heart pounding too hard and too loud in his chest sending heat all over his body.

 

* * *

 

Ever since that day living with Lance on a space ship has become a real challenge for Keith's heart and his sanity. He has accepted the fact that he somehow fell in love with the childish blue paladin and even though he tries to maintain a distance he finds himself getting closer and closer to Lance. So he hurries to catch up with Hunk after they finish eating.

“Hunk, wait.”

Hunk turns around grinning at Keith. It almost seems like he was waiting for Keith to approach him.

“What's up, Keith.”

“Um, well.” Why is he embarrassed? He just wants to know what his fellow Paladin is doing in his free time. Nothing unusual.

“Do you know what Lance is up to? I'm worried.” Wow, he didn't have to add that. Hunk grins even wider.

“Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he will be happy to tell you.” Keith raises his eyebrows at that. Well sure lately Lance came to hang out with him from time to time but he doubts that Lance would actually be happy to see him.

“I think he is at the workspace. Visit him there.” Hunk turns around and waves Keith goodbye.

Keith realizes that he doesn't even know where this workspace is supposed to be so he has to ask Allura for directions. Allura smiles at his question. Keith can't help but think that maybe his crush is more obvious than he thought. Well at least Lance is too stupid to see it. He mumbles his thanks and turns around quickly, noticing the heat rising in his cheeks.

 

It's not that hard to find Lance. He can hear him sing off key a few floors down. Keith doesn't know what to think once he enters the room. Lance is actually working on something. Keith just doesn't know what it's supposed to be.

Lance is bent forward over a huge piece of wood that he shapes with some kind of tool. He hasn't noticed Keith yet and hums as he sands the wood with a content smile on his face.

Keith stays still and observes him. It's rare to see Lance like this. Silent and busy at work. It's true they rarely have peaceful moments like this. He doesn't want to disturb Lance but it seems like Lance still feels his presence. His face lights up the moment he sees Keith and something soft flutters in Keith stomach.

“Keith my buddy! Come here!”

It's been a while since he saw Lance this happy, his smile brighter than the sun. Keith is immediately drawn to him. He stops right by Lance's side and sees the small dimples in his cheeks as he smiles. Keith knows he is staring but he can't help it at all.

“Perfect timing! I just finished the rough outlines. What do you think?”

Lance is too close for Keith to think but he tries it any way. He looks at the piece of wood which is somehow shaped like an elongated oval. He raises his eyebrows in confusion. “Ummm.” What a great answer.

“Holy Quiznak you don't have a clue what this is right?”

Keith furrows his brows at the stunned tone in Lance voice. How is he supposed to know what the hell Lance is building. It's probably something stupid. And how is it possible to be annoyed and at the same time attracted to someone?

“It's a board!”, says Lance. Keith still looks puzzled but that doesn't lower Lance's enthusiasm.

“A surf board! You know for surfing in the Ocean? Riding waves?”

Lance looks at him full of expectation making a wave movement with his noodle arms. His eyes sparkle with excitement and Keith really loves this side of him. He wants to tell him so but instead he says: “You know that we are in space right?”

Lance's shoulders drop and Keith immediately regrets opening his mouth at all.

“I know, okay?”

Keith fucked up. Lance caresses the wood gently. His eyes turn soft as he speaks. “My big brother taught me how to build a board.” He laughs softly. “I always messed it up though. I wasn't patient enough to do it right. Seriously I never understood why I should build a board if I could just buy one.”

He taps on the wood and looks at Keith with a sad smile that knocks the breath out of Keith lungs.

“Who would have thought that I would build a surf board in space though.”

He laughs at that but Keith can tell that Lance is faking it. He always can.

“It's beautiful.” Keith doesn't know why he whispers that.

Lance looks down at him and Keith can see the surprise that flashes over his face before the bright sunny grin is back on his lips. Keith would never admit it out loud but he somehow likes the way Lance always tilts his head down to look at him. There is a warm flutter in his chest and he turns away hurriedly.

“She is a beauty, isn't she? I still have to paint her! I was thinking maybe blue or red.” Lance starts jabbering.

“Wait, she?”

Lance smile turns into a smirk and he raises one eyebrow.

“Of course.”, he purrs. “She's a real lady.”

Keith turns around and walks out of the room.

“Keith? My buddy? Where are you going?! Keith!”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith can't see a damn thing. Blood is streaming into his eyes and no matter how often he wipes his forehead it's always coming right back. They got attacked almost immediately after they had entered the cave on this planet. Kieth curses under his breath.

He knew it was his own fault. He and Lance were fighting side by side but he had to storm off and do his own thing. Keith knows that he tends to rush into situations and although Lance is usually dumb he actually has better strategies than just run in guns blazing. But Keith was too stubborn to listen and now he is alone and hurt on an alien planet with Galra soldiers coming after him.

He takes a deep breath and starts running in the direction he came from. Back to Lance. Hopefully.

He stops frozen when he hears gun shooting and shouting around the next corner. His heart beats too fast and panic is rising in his chest. He won't make it back. He will die here and never see Lance again.

Wait, Keith knows this voice.

Lance!

Keith lifts his swords and rounds the next corner. There he is. Lance firing at two Galra soldiers with everything he has. He looks beaten up but Keith can't see any blood.

It only takes Lance a few seconds to spot Keith and his face turns from overwhelming relief to worry in an instant. Lance lowers his bayard and opens his mouth to say something but Keith can't hear him. He only sees the soldier that aims his gun at Lance.

Keith body moves without thinking. He feels the shot hitting him in the chest as he strikes down the soldier in one blow. He can hear someone scream and then everything goes black.

“Keith! Keith!”

He has never heard Lance like that. His voice is shaking and broken with fear.

Keith groans as he takes a breath. His whole body aches with every move. When he finally finds the strength to lift his eyelids he stares right into blue worried eyes. His head is lying in Lance's lap. Lance hands are on his neck, holding him steady. Lance smiles at him and Keith can tell that's it's another one of his fake smiles. He closes his eyes again. He has enough of those. He doesn't want to see Lance like this.

“Keith! Come on buddy stay with me!”

Keith looks at him again and now the smile is gone and there is only fear in his eyes. He doesn't like this look on him either, Keith decides.

“I'm okay.” he croaks and maybe Lance is dense but anyone could tell that he is not okay at all.

“Cut the crap, you got shot in the chest! There's no way you are fine.”

“He got SHOT?!”

That was Hunk screaming trough their communicator.

“Lance you have to get him out of there!” Pidge at least tried to sound calm but it was obvious she wasn't.

“What do you think I'm trying to do!”

“Lance, stay were you are. I'm on my way.” Shiro, as always the most reliable of all of them. Keith closes his eyes again and chuckles. Which is a stupid idea when you have a hole in your chest but he can't help it. Lance's grip on his neck stiffens.

“Allura.”

“Yes Keith what is it?” Her voice is soft but at the same time strong and Keith knows that she can handle whatever he needs to tell her right now. Keith feels a warm fondness for his teammates bubbling in his stomach.

“I never thought I would say this but Lance is right. I think we need a day off.”

It took him 12 hours in the healing pod to see Lance again. Keith didn't even care that he fell right into Lance's arms when the pod opened. Now he is sitting on the floor choking down some space goo. Lance is still looking at him, observing if he is really eating anything.

“Lance can you stop staring like that. It's annoying.”, says Keith but to be honest he really doesn't mind it. It's kind of nice that Lance was there the moment he woke up. Pidge snorts at that.

“You think that is annoying? We had to endure him freaking out for twelve hours! He didn't sit down for a second! Always asking how long it takes like a freaking kid on vacation!”

“Pidge!”

Lance's face grows redder with every word she says.

“I did NOT freak out!”

“Well Keith did save your life so I guess it's only natural for you to be worried.” Allura puts a finger to her chin and grins mischievously. Keith stares at her in confusion. He saved Lance's life? He turns to look at Lance and flinches when he stares right into his eyes. Lance fumbles with his jacket and averts his eyes.

“Thank you, I guess.”

It's only a soft mumble but Keith chest still tightens. There it is again. The soft flutter in his stomach. Keith clears his throat and tries to calm his heart. He barely survived the Galra attack but now he will have a heart attack because Lance shyly grins at him.

“I don't want to ruin your bonding moment but Keith should probably get some rest.”

It's Coran who is the voice of reason this time and Keith is more than willing to get some time alone to sort out these overwhelming feelings of his.

But it seems like Lance has other plans. He sticks to Keith like glue for the next days. He follows him into the training room and actually works out (which isn't good for Keith heart at all. Lance does this thing that makes his head spin. He takes the hem of his stupid tank top to wipes away the sweat on his forehead, revealing too much skin), they go get lunch together and somehow Keith always gets dragged to the workroom where Lance is giving his surf board the final touch.

Being this close to Lance all the time is annoying, at least that's what he tells everyone including Lance, but if he were honest with himself he really enjoys it. Keith still feels like he will explode every time Lance accidentally touches him, or simply smiles at him. It's probably stupid to fall in love.

With a guy. In Space. While they are at war.

But Keith can't help it. It's refreshing to see Lance happy and he is really having fun talking about his family while working on his board. Keith sits on the floor watching him as he paints the wood. Lance even let him choose the color design.

“I can't believe you've never been to the ocean! It's incredible!”

Lance gesticulates with the brush and red color flies through the room, hitting Keith's cheek. He glares at Lance and wipes it away with the back of his hand. Lance smiles apologetic but continues babbling about his family, the beach and the ocean.

Honestly it's weird, Keith really likes to listen to Lance talk about his family but at the same time he feels a sharp sting of jealousy. He can tell just how much Lance misses all of this. He really wishes he could help him feel better, but how is he supposed to do that?

“Keith! It's done!”

Lance's smile is radiant and Keith loves the way his eyes crinkle.

“Look at her! She is beautiful!”

Keith doesn't want to chuckle at that but he can't help it. Lance holds out his hand and Keith takes it without thinking. Lance pulls him up and grins even wider. Lance is still holding onto him and Keith can feel his hand growing hot.

He can't say why but Keith notices that something is different. Maybe it's because this moment is lasting a tick too long, maybe it is because Lance is still looking at him like that. The moment is over before he has a chance to think about it.

“What do you think?”

Keith thinks that he can still feel Lance's touch on his skin but he averts his eyes to look at the surfboard. It is beautiful. The majority of the board is blue but there is a bright red stripe in the middle of the board.

“I think it's great.”

Lance rubs his nose and Keith can see the pride swelling in his chest.

“It's not great, Keith! It's perfect! Just look at it! It's the most amazing board in the world, the prettiest, the sickest board in space!”

Keith rolls his eyes as Lance rambles on. He may not be able to send Lance back to earth but he knows that he wants to save this smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance is screeching. So loud that everyone pulls a face.

“Wha- This- How?!”

Keith never thought he would see the day Lance is at a loss for words. They are at the beach. Well some kind of alien beach. Two bright suns are up in the sky and it's _hot_. Keith is already sweating in this shimmering heat but there is an ocean right there.

The water is a little bit too green and the sand is purple but honestly it's perfect. High waves roll ashore and the air is filled with the salty smell of the sea. There are some tiny aliens playing in the sand and swimming in the sea. It almost seems like any other day at a beach on earth. Except for the aliens who actually seem to have scales.

“It was Keith idea.”

Keith attention turns to Allura who has a soft smile on her face. Keith had told her to keep it a secret when he first came to discuss this matter with her. He could not forget Lance's smile and that board he build for hours. And, after some persuasion of Keith and later Hunk as well, both Shiro and Allura thought that it was a good idea to take a day off.

“He spend every night looking for close planets with oceans.”

Pidge chips in and Keith is mortified. He had asked her for help to create a tool to find a planet with the perfect climate, he should have known better. Keith can feel the heat seeping into his cheeks that comes with the embarrassment. His heart started racing the moment he knew they were going to do it today and it got worse with every minute.

The anticipation is killing him but he doesn't dare to look at Lance. Lance still doesn't say a word and Keith is starting to worry but then Hunk laughs.

“Dude, don't cry!”

Keith lifts his head and stares at Lance who is wiping is eyes furiously but can't hide the tremble in his shoulders. Keith opens his mouth, maybe to make fun of him, maybe to say something else entirely but instead he gets the breath knocked out of him as Lance embraces him in a bone crushing hug.

The world is spinning and Keith brain overheats. God Lance is so close he can probably feel how Keith stops breathing for what feels like an eternity. Lance buries his face in Keith shoulder and it seems like he still can't find any words. Keith slowly raises his hands to pat Lance's back awkwardly. His eyes meet Shiros who smiles at him encouragingly, which only makes his face heat up more.

The touch of Keith's hand seems to bring Lance back to reality. He loosens his grip on Keith and pushes him away, still holding onto his shoulders. Lance's eyes are red and his face is flushed but the smile on his face is the most beautiful thing Keith has ever seen in his life. Lance's eyes are not sparkling like usual but the look he has makes Keith stomach flip. He can't tell what this look is, but it's soft and lovely and it's for him.

For Keith.

Keith is awestruck at the sight and he would gladly stay like this forever but Pidge is clearing her throat.

“I know you could spend the rest of the day drowning in Keith's eyes but Hunk has something for you.”

Keith turns around, and at the back of his mind he notices just what Pidge had just said, but Lance is screaming again. Hunk smiles proudly as he holds Lance board in his arm. Now Lance's eyes are sparkling as he rushes to get his surfboard. Hunk pats Lance shoulder and Keith can see that there are tears in his eyes as well.

“Go and have fun Paladins!”

Allura doesn't have to say that twice. Lance takes his board and turns around. A surprised yelp leaves Keith mouth as Lance grabs his hand.

“Come on! Let's go!”

He drags Keith with him down to the beach and laughs. A stupid happy giddiness overwhelms Keith and he also starts laughing when they run all the way down to the ocean.

 

Coran and Allura chose to use the time to get to know the local aliens and Pidge prefers to stay at the beach and work on her laptop. Lance, Keith, Hunk and Shiro immediately go for the ocean. Keith is a little bit disappointed when Lance lets go of his hand and drops his board.

But his mouth goes dry the moment Lance pulls his shirt over his head and throws it in the sand.

Keith sees every stretch of his back muscles as Lance raises his arms. There's a heat at the pit of his stomach that Keith tries to ignore but then Lance shrugs out of his jeans and a desire he can't control shudders through him. He feels dizzy as he takes in the glory of Lance's ass in his tight boxers. Lance legs are well toned and so long. There's a sudden want to touch Lance that scares Keith.

The feeling in his belly is still there when Lance turns around and Keith can see his chest and- oh god- his delicious abs.

Keith is sure that he is about to die. But then Lance is talking to him and Keith actually manages to listen to him.

“Keith! Hurry up!”

Apparently Keith had blocked out the rest of the universe as Lance undressed because Hunk and Shiro are already in the water.

“Come on get out of your clothes.”

Okay, Lance saying these things did nothing to calm him down at all.

His limps feel numb as Keith starts to undress. He feels self conscious as he pulls his shirt over his head. And then he sees Lance staring at him. Lance eyes dart up a second to late and – is he blushing?

“Um.”, Lance stutters and averts his eyes. “I, um. I will go swim, eh, surf. In the Ocean.” He points at the sea behind him. “God, what am I saying.”

Lance covers his face with both of his hands and there's a weird flutter in Keith chest as he realizes that Lance is as flustered as he is. It's cute. Keith can feel a smile spreading on his lips and bumps Lance shoulder as he walks past him.

“Let's go.”

 

Lance is amazing. Sure Keith was aware of the fact that Lance can surf but not like _this_. Lance is the center of attention as he rides the waves gracefully. And there is no way Keith can sugarcoat this any longer: Lance is hot.

It is unfairly sexy how he moves on the board using every muscle in his dazzling legs to keep his balance. Keith is openly staring now, he could not avert his eyes even if his life depends on it. Not when Lance is brimming with joy.

“I should have warned you.”

Hunk appears at his side and smiles at him.

“Lance is an amazing surfer. He practically grew up on a surf board.”, he laughs and Keith can see the affection in his eyes. Keith swallows as he looks at Lance who is now riding a wave with one of the aliens sitting on his board. Lance laughs out loud when the wave knocks the alien off his board. Keith can't help but laugh with him.

“He really is amazing.”

Hunk grins at him and pats his back so hard it will bruise. Keith coughs and glares at Hunk.

“You should tell him.”

And with that Hunk turns around to go join Shiro and Pidge at the beach.

Something hard bumps into Keith back and he turns to see Lance sitting on his surf board grinning at him. His hair is a wet mess and his skin is glistening. Keith can see a drop of water rolling down from his sharp collarbone. His eyes follow it as it rolls down over Lance's chest, over his abs and further down down _down_.

“Like what you see?”

Keith manages to tear his eyes from his abs to look at Lance, who raises an eyebrow and smirks provocatively. Keith feels the heat rushing to his face and Lance's grin slowly turns into shocked disbelief.

Keith does the only thing he can think of and splashes Lance with water to distract Lance from his burning face. He wishes someone would spray HIM with cold water.

Lance screams but laughs at the same time.

“Dude! Not cool!”

Keith can't help but grin as well.

“What? Are you too scared to fight me.”

“Keith, my buddy, you don't stand a chance against me. The water is my element. I would destroy you!”

“Hah you wish! I can take you on anytime.”

Keith doesn't like the challenging glint in Lance's eyes. Actually he likes it a lot.

“Yeah? Then want me to teach you how to surf?”

Keith didn't expect this question but he would never turn down a challenge.

“Bring it on. I'm ready to crush you.”

 

Keith is _not_ ready for the amount of skin contact that comes with learning how to surf. He is sure that his face is red enough to be used as a warning sign for incoming ships.

“Yes just like that!”

Lance's hands are on both sides of his waist as Keith tries to hold his balance on the board. It's harder then he thought. Even more so because he is constantly distracted by Lance who is always way too close for comfort. Now he stands behind Keith in the water to hold him steady. Wet fingers slide over his skin as Lance slowly lets go of him.

“Lance!” Keith panics. He doesn't feel save at all balancing on the board all by himself.

“I'm still here. You are doing great!”

Lance voice is soft and encouraging.

“You are a natural. Most people don't manage to stand up so fast.”

Keith struggles to keep his balance. Lance praising him like that doesn't make it any easier to stay calm.

The suns are already setting, illuminating the sky in soft colors. The ocean sparkles in orange and pink and Keith finally loses his last bit of body control. He falls down with an embarrassing yelp and sputters as water enters his nose. He expects Lance to laugh but Lance just takes his arm and pulls him up.

“I think we should stop for today.”

Keith only nods at that but it doesn't seem like Lance wants to get out of the water just yet. Instead he grabs the board and offers his hand to Keith one more time. The water barely brushes their waists so it's easy for Keith to climb the board and straddle it with his tights. Lance also climbs up, making Keith grab the board for dear life as it sways.

When both of them are finally settled Keith notices that Lance is so close, their knees are touching. There is a soft but warm breeze blowing and Keith pushes his wet hair back.

He sees Lance swallow and follows the movement with his eyes. He is so close he can see freckles on Lance face and chest. He never noticed those before.

The ocean is reflecting the last rays of the setting suns and Lance seems to _glow_. A sudden wave of fondness rushes through Keith. This is probably how Lance feels every time he speaks about his family and the ocean. It's been a while since Keith felt this peaceful.

Lance seems to think the same way as he says: “This is really nice. Thank you, Keith. I really needed this.”

It seems like Keith heart won't have time to recover soon.

“I think all of us needed a break.”

Keith's voice sounds strange as he speaks.

“All this fighting is really taking a toll on us.” Lance is whispering and he casts down his eyes for a second. When he looks at Keith again something in the atmosphere changes. Keith can't tell what it is but then Lance reaches out to him. He feels the warmth of Lance's hand on his chest, feels Lance's fingers slowly caressing his skin where he was shot only a week ago.

“It didn't even leave a scar.” Lance's voice is choked.

“It wouldn't stop bleeding.”

His eyes flicker up to Keith's face and there is desperation in his eyes.

Keith grabs Lance's wrist and pulls him in. He hears how Lance inhales sharply in surprise and then their lips meet.

Keith's brain can't keep up with his body.

_He is kissing Lance._

Keith quickly pulls back and touches his lips in shock.

Lance is wide eyed and bright red. His face and chest are flushed and even his ears are red. His hand is still on Keith's skin and he can feel the heat radiating from Lance.

Lance opens his mouth but only manages a soft squeal.

“I kissed you.”

Keith is still staring at Lance in disbelief and Lance nods at that, still unable to speak.

“I... I want to do it again. Is that okay?”

Keith doesn't think that it's possible but Lance turns even redder as he nods again.

Keith scoots a little closer, brushing Lance's knee.

He brings up his other hand and cups Lance cheek. Keith feels him flinch at the touch and slowly rubs soothing circles into his jaw while he leans in. Lance's fingernails are digging into his shoulder as he kisses him again.

Keith slides his lips over Lance's, capturing his bottom lip between them. His lips are soft and smooth and Keith tilts his head to get a better angle. Lance let's out a shuddering breath and Keith can feel Lance's fingers trembling against his skin.

Lance kisses him back clumsily and Keith smiles against his mouth, coaxing a soft moan out of Lance. Keith heats up at the sound and he can't stop the groan at the back of his throat. He pulls Lance closer, bringing their chests together. He is close enough to smell Lance's sun kissed skin and the salt of the ocean in his hair.

Somehow Lance's hands find their way to Keith hair and he pulls as Keith opens his lips to deepen the kiss. Lance whimpers when Keith's tongue slips into his mouth and arousal shivers through Keith's body.

Lance mouth his hot and wet. Keith can tell that Lance doesn't have any experience by the way he moves and the way he shivers violently with every touch of Keith tongue. Lance's breath is hot, heavy and delicious against his wet lips.

Honestly Keith wants to keep kissing Lance forever but he is scared that Lance will pass out from the lack of oxygen. Even he feels a little dizzy.

There is a soft wet smack as he separates their lips.

Lance's eyes are still half closed and the dreamy look of desire on his face makes Keith want to kiss him again.

“Breath.”, Keith says and smiles.

His voice is rough and he likes how Lance's grip in his hair tightens. Lance swallows once, twice before he slowly loosens the death grip he has on Keith's hair and slides his hands into Keith's neck.

“Why are you so good at this?”, his voice cracks and Keith can't believe that is the first thing he says after he kissed him.

Keith licks his lips and Lance's eyes flicker down for a second. A grin is slowly spreading on Keith lips and Lance groans in annoyance.

“Oh my god, forget it. I don't want to know. To think that KEITH has more game than me! I can't believe it!”

Keith laughs at that, takes one of Lance's hand in his and breathes a kiss to his palm.

When did he get this courageous? He was so scared about his own feelings just hours ago. But when he looks at Lance who is sputtering something while blushing furiously he knows that he made the right decision.

“Smooth Bastard!”

The next thing Keith knows is that he is back in the cold water. He reaches the surface and breathes in sharply. He should be angry that Lance pushed him but he can only laugh when he sees Lance's face, pouting in embarrassment.

“Get up here.”

“You pushed me in the water!”

“Because you deserved it!”

“How?!”

“For being a smooth flirty bastard.”

Keith chuckles again and grabs the surf board, brushing Lance's tight with his fingers.

Lance flinches.

Keith really likes that he is the only one who gets to see this shy and nervous side of Lance. He wants to make Lance squirm under his touch again and again. Keith wants to embarrass him. He wants to hear Lance make this tiny sound that made Keith shiver one more time. He wants more.

“You have to push me and the board to the beach. I don't think I have enough strength in my legs to walk.”

Lance stares in the other direction but Keith can still see his red ears.

“Cute.”

Lance quickly turns around at that but Keith is faster. He pushes his upper body out of the water and kisses Lance again.

Lance screams and flails with his arms and in the end they both fall into the water.

Keith thinks it was definitely worth it.

 


End file.
